The Kiss Plans
by Melody Midnight
Summary: Kim has a bunch of plans to make Jack kiss her. But only one of them could work. Would all of her plans fail? or maybe one of them...just one of them might possibly work.. find out in The Kiss Plans
1. In the Beginning

Hello. My name is Kimberly Rose Crawford. Just call me Kim.

If you call me Kimmy, Kimberly, Rosie, or any other name you will DIE.

Ha just kidding. I won't literally kill you.

Just kick your butt to another state that's all.

So anyway, I live in Seaford, California and I attend Seaford High School. I am currently a sophomore .

I attend the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, also known as the crappiest dojo in Seaford. I used to be at the Black Dragons Dojo, but then I found out that their nothing but liars and cheaters, so I quit that dojo and joined the Wasabi Warriors.

But now the Bobby Wasabi Dojo is not so crappy. We work together and we are winning lots of tournaments. The people in my dojo are Jack, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and my Sensei Rudy.

Sadly there are no other girls at this dojo. Let me tell you about each of them. Milton is the smart one. He's like a human dictionary

Sometimes I pay Milton to do my math homework when I don't feel like doing it. He's also somewhat geeky and he's a pervert too.

One time he tried to look under my skirt, but I punched him in the ribs. Can you believe people these days?

Moving on, there's Jerry. Jerry is really stupid. I know that sounds mean, but it's true.

He gets confused a lot and people often have to correct him when he is wrong.

Next, there's Eddie. He's a little shy but he's okay.

Eddie likes to eat things.

He once ate my brown bracelet because he thought it was chocolate

. The nerve of that guy. Rudy had to drive him to the hospital.

Eddie eventually got the bracelet out of him when it digested and turned into you know what, so yep that's the story.

Next is Rudy. Rudy is crazy and goofy. But he's hilarious.

There's just no other words to describe him.

That's basically it for him. Finally let me tell you about Jack. Your probably thinking I saved the best for last, but I did not! It's not in any specific order. Okay so Jack is your hero kind of guy.

He always saves the day and everything. Jack is also kind of a show off which really annoys me sometimes, because all the other stupid girls have to drool all over him and flirt with him and all that other crap. Jack is the top student at our dojo and apparently I'm the second best student. No fair I want to be number one. To summarize about Jack he's nice, smart (but that ultra smart like Milton), helpful, sweet, awesome, generous, brave, sexy, UM I MEAN- damn you probably already figured out I have a crush on Jack. If you didn't then your Jerry's identical twin. Well I like Jack…maybe I love him…a lot…..haha

. Yeah to put it to you straight, I love Jack. Sometimes I even daydream about us getting married and having kids. I know it's weird…but whatever. We belong together and I am going to make that happen. I even have a bunch of plans where I'll try to make him kiss me.

But I haven't tried them out yet. But I will and I know for sure that they will work. Well only one of them has to work. I have to test all of the plans to make sure which one is the one where Jack will kiss me. I tell you one plan. I'll somewhat get Jack to go to the park with me. Then well both trip over a log, fall on each other and BOOM we kiss. I know you probably think I'm crazy or have an obsessive crush or something like that, but I AM going to get Jack to kiss me. If it doesn't work then I'll just have to kiss him and I'm going to have to have a lot of courage to do that. Hopefully one of my plans will work…..


	2. The Plans Start Now

I walked into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and there appeared the love of my life Jack doing karate moves. He was all alone in the dojo.

"Hey Jack." I greeted casually.

"Oh hey, Kim. You want to spar"?

"Sure."

Ha Ha. My first plan! I'm going to try to either fake passing out so Jack could give me CPR or tripping both of us over while we spar knocking us on the floor on top of each other. I'll go with the second choice. I'm not a good actor so I don't think I could pull it off with CPR.

Jack and I started to spar. It is really intense. That's just the only word to describe it.

Jack tried to punched me but I grabbed his arm, "slipped" on the floor, with that it threw Jack on top of me.

"Ow." Jack moaned in pain.

"Yeah ouch." I pretended to be in pain.

Jack and I were still on top of each other. Then Jack started to lean in. OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! AHHHHHHH!

But than Rudy ruined it. " Uh… Jack? Kim?" " What are you guys doing"?

Jack immediately stood up. "Uh…..I was teaching Kim a karate technique." He said nervously and scratched his head .

Then I got up. "Yeah" I answered.

"Really? Because It looked like you guys were about to kiss." Rudy said with his arms crossed.

Jack and I started to laugh nervously. "No we just fell that's all" Jack said.

Rudy gave both of us a weird look. "Mmmmhmm" he mumbled and walked in his office.

"So….." I said awkwardly.

"So.."

"Jack do you want to go to the park with me"?

"The skate park"?

"No just a regular park." I answered.

"Why?"

"Um.. Because I said so."

"And?"

"For the love of- Jack can we just go to the park!"

Jack laughed. "Okay then, what are we going to do at the park?"

"Um..walk?"

"Seriously Kim"?. "We could just walk right now inside the dojo."

"No, the park is better."

"Alright fine we'll go the park." Jack finally agreed.

When we got to Seaford Park, they had some people walking their dogs. One dog was taking a leak and another dog had diarrhea .

"Ew." Jack said disgusted. "I don't know why you wanted to go the park."

" I told you, to take a walk. "Come on it's a nice day out." I said.

"Yeah, your right." Jack said and smiled at me.

"See that's the spirit." I smiled back.

Then all of a sudden, Jerry ran up to us in his underwear.

"Jerry what the hell"? Jack said disturbingly.

"Guys I'm being chased by dogs! ""Help me"! Jerry screamed.

"Jerry what did you do to them? I asked.

"I just ate their dog food, It wasn't a big deal or anything." Jerry answered casually.

Jack and I looked at each other and shook our heads. I told you Jerry was stupid.

Then we heard barking from up ahead.

"Oh crap got to run!" Jerry screamed like a girl and started running again. The dogs were chasing Jerry. People that were walking gave him weird looks.

"Um mommy?" said a little girl holding her mom's hand.

"Don't ask sweetheart." The mother replied and they walked passed us.

"Yep let's just pretend that didn't happen." Jack said.

"Yep." I agreed.

I was trying to see if there were any logs or any large rocks anywhere, until I suddenly spotted a huge rock by a big tree. This was great, so If Jack and I were to fall and kiss by there no one would see us because of the big tree.

"Jack let's go over there." I said.

Jack shrugged and we both walked to the huge rock by the tree. Then I tripped over a branch that had came from the tree and this time I was not faking it. I literally tripped.

"Kim are you alright"? Jack asked but then he tripped over the rock. "Oh shit!" he screamed then he fell on the floor.

Jack and I both started laughing together on the ground.

"That was funny." I said.

"Yeah."

After a moment of silence, Jack started to lean in. HOLY CRAP! ITS HAPPENING AGAIN! I started to lean in too but then someone interrupted us sadly.

"Hey guys." greeted Milton.

"Milton what are you doing here?' Jack asked annoyed.

"I had Live Action Role Playing in the park also known as L.A.R.P." Milton said like he was some kind of scientist or something.

"We know." I said annoyed.

"Were you guys about to kiss or something because it looked pretty obvious." Milton said.

"Whaaaaaaaaat"? Jack said nervously. "No way."

"Yes way, I saw you two." Milton said. "Are you guys secretly dating?"

"No! Maybe you need some glasses Milton because we were not about to kiss." I lied nervously.

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

Milton crossed his arms. "Really"?

"Yes really!". "Can you leave us alone Milton"? Jack asked.

"Fine. "I'll be watching you guys." he said and he walked away.

"It's getting late, maybe we should go." Jack suggested.

"Okay."

Damn. We were so close to kissing. Well I am not giving up. Kim Crawford does not give up.


	3. Frustrations and a Mistletoe

**I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed, followed, and liked my story. Thank you, it means a lot to me. So now here's another chapter :)****  
**

The next day, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Rudy, Jack, and I were at the dojo. We were all sitting in the a circle and Rudy was talking about being responsible and be good or blah blah. I'm not really listening. This is like a boring meeting and we have these pretty often.

"Do you guys understand"? Rudy asked.

"Yes" we all mumbled even though I was barely even listening to Rudy.

"Okay, Jerry summarize what I just said." Rudy ordered.

"Um….you said something about unicorns." Jerry answered.

Rudy slapped himself in the face.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Okay would somebody else summarize what I just said." Rudy said frustrated.

Milton raised his hand.

"Besides you Milton. It seems like you're the only smart one in this dojo."

"And handsome." Milton replied.

"Don't push it." Rudy answered.

"Eddie summarize what I said before."

Eddie farted.

"Are you kidding me"? Rudy snapped.

"Sorry I ate a burrito." Eddie apologized.

"Oh my gosh." Jack mumbled trying to move the smell away with his hand.

"Kim summarize what I said before." Rudy ordered.

_Damn_

"Um.. you said to always be responsible and aware incase anything happens." I replied unsurely.

"Close enough." Rudy answered. "Okay now let's practice!"

I'm finally glad that's over. About a half hour later, Rudy put everybody into groups of sparring and Rudy was helping Eddie. I was sparring with Milton.

"So Kim, do you like Jack'? Milton asked as he tried to aim a punch at my face but I blocked it.

"Why do you keep asking me that"? I said annoyed and tried to kick him.

"It's a simple question." Milton answered.

I flipped Milton over. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't there's a lot of possibilities." I answered and walked away from him.

"She so likes him." I heard him mumble.

After practice was finally over, I was about to start my next plan.

I walked up to Jack, where he was standing in a perfect spot.

"Hi Jack."

"Hey Kim."

Then he started talking to me about some random stuff until I finally said:

"Hey look! "There's a mistletoe." I pointed at the ceiling.

Jack looked up at the ceiling. "That's weird. I don't remember seeing that up there." "Maybe it's just some strange plant growing up there.".

"But there's duct tape at the end of it ."I said.

"But why the heck would there be a mistletoe? It's March." Jack answered.

I shrugged. "Beats me."

"Are we suppose to kiss or something?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered and smiled.

We both leaned in. Then the guys busted out of Rudy's office.

"AHA!" They all shouted.

"We caught you guys red handed!" Rudy said.

"What are you talking about, their hands aren't red'. I'm confused." Jerry said.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "It's an expression Jerry."

"Ohhhhhhhhh. "Wait what's an expression?"

Rudy sighed and turned away from Jerry. "Anyway, why didn't you guys tell us you were dating? It was pretty obvious you were."

"What? Kim and I aren't dating." Jack answered.

"Then why were you two about to kiss?" Milton asked.

"Whoa, let me handle this Milton." Rudy said putting a hand in front of Milton. "Then why were you two about to kiss?" Rudy repeated from Milton.

"There's a mistletoe." I pointed to the ceiling.

The guys all looked up at the ceiling. "When did that get up there"? Eddie asked.

"I look up at the ceiling everyday and I never seen a mistletoe. How did it even get up there?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I hoped it wasn't easy to tell I was lying.

"Hmm.." Eddie mumbled.

Jack sighed.

It was silent. Rudy looked at Jerry who was picking his nose. Then he flicked the booger on Milton.

"Gahhhhhhh!" Milton screamed.

Then Rudy looked at me for a moment which made me feel a little uncomfortable. Then he looked at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Then what about that other time I saw you guys leaning in to kiss"? he asked.

"I told you, we fell." Jack answered.

"I saw you guys almost kiss at the park." Milton said.

"We fell." I answered.

"Is it just me or are you guys falling a lot?" Rudy asked.

"We only fell twice." Jack said.

"Hmm." Milton mumbled.

"We'll be watching you guys." Rudy said.

I sighed. Will Jack and I ever kiss without being interrupted? This is so frustrating. But I just have to keep trying no matter what it takes…..


	4. Lying, Crying, and Almost Dying

A few days later, Jack and I walked into the dojo.

"You guys are three hours late." Rudy said.

"Sorry Rudy we had to um- I said trying to think of something.

"We had to go the library." Jack answered for me.

"Yeah, the library." I lied nervously. If you're an identical twin of Jerry and haven't noticed, Jack and I did not go to the library. We actually went to the amusement park so fun! Sadly, I didn't get to kiss Jack but either way It was still fun. Crazy and fun are the only words to describe what happened at the amusement park. We went on roller coasters, we got chased by security, (don't ask) and whole lot of other stuff that's kind of hard to explain. Ha-Ha

Rudy crossed his arms. "You guys did not go to the library."

"They just said they went to the library." Jerry said.

"It's pretty obvious their lying." Eddie said.

"Yeah Jerry, they didn't go to the library" "No one in this dojo goes to the library for three straight hours except me ." Milton said as if he was special or something.

"Okay Jack, Kim if you guys are secretly dating just tell us already, you don't have to keep it a secret. Were the Wasabi Warriors we have nothing to hide. I mean we already know you guys have huge crushes on each other so there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Rudy said.

"We keep telling you were not secretly dating!". "And I don't have a crush on Kim". Jack replied.

"Yeah what you said was a total lie Rudy." I said nervously.

"Are you sure you guys don't like each other"? asked Milton.

"NO!" Jack and I shouted at him.

"Okay, Okay." Milton put his hands up in defense.

"Yeah right." Eddie mumbled.

"What was that Eddie"? I asked.

"Nothing" Eddie said quickly.

_That's what I thought…_

"I mean come on guys, me and Kim? Blaaaaaahhh." Jack said as if he was trying to vomit.

Okay. That was HURTFUL. Alright fine. Let's see how he likes it then..

"Yeah come on. I'd rather date Tom Balls." I said. Tom Balls is the weirdest kid in school. He picks his nose, he actually eats the cafeteria food, he says disturbing things, he's a pervert, he's kind of stupid, and he likes to touch his…..well balls.

As soon as I said that Eddie, Jerry, and Milton started laughing. HARD. Jerry was rolling on the floor. Rudy stood silent and shook his head because he had no idea who Tom Balls was.

Jack looked offended. Of course I didn't actually mean what I said.

"Come on guys, let's just start practice." I said.

"Um Kim practice already ended." Rudy said. "But no since you guys were and I know for sure that you guys did not go to the library, you guys can do a thousand push- ups.

"A THOUSAND PUSH UPS? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Jack blurted out.

"Yeah are you out of your mind? " I said.

"Does it look like I am"? Rudy asked.

Jack sighed . "Damn." He mumbled and as we walked over to the mats.

Jerry started to laugh again.

"You know what Jerry, you can sure use some push ups too." Rudy said

"What."?

"You heard me mister, now move it"! Rudy replied.

I smirked at Jerry while I was doing push ups.

Jerry growled.

A few days later after I just finished a long day of school and me and the guys were in the parking lot playing Truth or Dare.

"Eddie, I dare you to eat that moldy pizza on the ground." Jack commanded.

"Fine with me." Eddie shrugged and grabbed the pizza off ground. He took a big bite.

"Eww." we all said disgusted.

"You know Eddie, you might get food poisoning."

"Speaking of that, I don't feel so good." Eddie said. Then all of a sudden he ran to a bush and started to puke.

"Poor Eddie." I said.

"Jerry, truth or dare"? Milton asked.

"Dare." Jerry said confidently.

"Okay, I dare you to jump off Suicide Cliff."

"Woah Suicide Cliff?" Jack gasped.

"Milton are you crazy"? I asked.

"Guys relax, I can do this." Jerry said.

Well your probably wondering what Suicide Cliff is…. Well it's a REALLY dangerous cliff. It's really deep too. About twenty seven people died from jumping off Suicide Cliff and nineteen were injured. It's so dangerous it's even called suicide.

After Eddie was done puking we all went to Suicide Cliff.

"Woah." Eddie said looking below.

"Jerry are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's just a dare." I said.

"It's not just a dare Kim. It's my dignity." Jerry said like this is some kind of dramatic movie.

"Come on Jerry. Time to jump." Milton said while smiling and patting Jerry's back.

"Why are you so happy about this"? Jack asked.

"This is revenge. He stole two hundred dollars from my wallet and never gave me my money back." He whispered to us.

"Milton, isn't this a little to harsh"? asked Eddie.

"Not at all." Milton answered. "Scientific calculations say that Jerry might survive."

I rolled my eyes. Milton always acts like he is some famous scientist.

"Okay I'm going to jump!" Jerry said.

Then all of a sudden Rudy and Phil came out of nowhere.

Phil is a friend of mine that owns this restaurant called Falafel Phil's. He can be REALLY weird sometimes….

"Rudy? Phil? What are you guys doing here"? Milton asked.

"No what are you guys doing here?" Rudy asked. "Suicide Cliff is dangerous."

"Were you guy stalking us"? Eddie asked.

"Noooooo" They answered slowly.

"That's not the point what are you guys doing here.?" Rudy asked again.

"Calm down Rudy. Milton just dared me to jump off Suicide Cliff no biggie." Jerry answered casually.

"What? Milton are you crazy?" Phil asked.

"That's what I said." I replied.

"No! Nobody is jumping off anything!." Rudy ordered.

Jerry moved closer to the edge.

"Jerry." Jack said slowly.

"You better not." Rudy said.

All of a sudden Eddie tripped over his own foot and then he fell into Milton, then Milton fell into me and then I fell into Jerry.

Jerry and I both fell of the cliff. Well Jerry fell all the way down, I grabbed hold of a rock that was two feet closer to the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!." I screamed.

"OH SHIT! KIM!." Jack shouted.

"JERRY!." Eddie , Phil, and Rudy shouted.

"Rest in peace Jerry." Milton said and started to pray. Phil started to pray too.

"Seriously Eddie, you just had to trip over your own feet."! Rudy shouted.

"I'm sorry okay." Eddie said and started to cry.

Rudy slapped himself in the face.

"Would someone please help me"? I screamed.

"Kim grab my hand." Jack shouted and he stuck his has hand out.

Rudy started to bite his fingernails.

"Can I try some of your fingernails?" Phil asked. "I didn't eat lunch."

Rudy gave him a weird look. Eddie was still crying.

"Shut up, you big crybaby"! Milton yelled.

This made Eddie even worse. He roared with tears. Mucus started running down from his nose.

"Eww." Rudy said disgusted.

I was still trying to grab Jack's hand but I couldn't reach. "Jack I can't reach." "Just face it, I'm going to die." I am REALLY scared right now. It really seems like this is some kind of dramatic movie too….

"I won't let you. Now grab my hand." He said and reached out even more.

Then I finally got a hold of it. Jack pulled me up and I finally reached the top where everybody else was.

"Kim your alive."! Rudy shouted joyfully.

Everyone hugged me except Eddie. He was still crying.

"Yeah, but Jerry is still down there." I said sadly.

"I'll call 699." Phil said.

"699? Don't you mean 911?" Rudy corrected.

"Oh." said Phil. "Well in my country-

"Let's just call 911." Rudy interrupted. Then the both walked away from us.

"Jack you saved me"! I said happily.

"Well I wasn't going to let you fall." he said and then smiled at me.

I smiled back.

BOOM! Jack is leaning to kiss me….wait not one, but two people have to interrupt.

"Ahem." Milton pretended to cough.

Eddie was still crying too and he was stomping his foot and throwing a tantrum.

"Yes, may I help you"? Jack asked annoyed.

"Well it's just that, IM STANDING RIGHT HERE." Milton said.

"And?" I answered.

Eddie finally stopped crying. His eyes were red and mucus was going into his mouth.

Jack and I shared a look.

"Um okay, let's go clean you up Eddie." Milton aid an took some paper out of his pocket and they walked away together.

Then Jack and I started to lean in. Oh my gosh is this going to finally happen?….Wait no it's not.

"AHA!" Rudy popped out of nowhere.

"Son of a-" I hear Jack mumble.

I don't really hear him say the rest though. Ha Ha it's funny when he swears.

Jack just grabbed me and kissed me. We started to make out like there was no tomorrow.

YESSSSSSSS IS FINALLY HAPPPENING! HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS. Oh gosh… that's what Milton says.

After the kiss was over, Rudy looked like he was about to cry. "Phil, you owe me thirty bucks."

**Yay! Jack and Kim got their kiss. Just because they kissed doesn't mean this story is over yet. There's probably going to be a lot more ahead so stay tuned! What happened to Jerry? Did he die? Is he injured? Find out in the next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Craziness and The First Date

It was ten minutes after Rudy had called 911. The fire department, ambulance, police cars, and even the S.W.A.T. team came to rescue Jerry.

Helicopters were up in the air surrounding Suicide Cliff, and they had ladders coming down from them.

"Wow" Eddie broke the silence.

We were all sad and even terrified. I just hope Jerry's okay.

Jack and I held hands. Then Rudy and Phil took out their cell phones and started to take pictures of us.

"Seriously"? Jack asked.

Rudy shrugged. "You guys make a cute couple."

Phil took another picture. "That one's going on Bookface ." he said.

"Phil how many times do I have to tell you, ITS FACEBOOK"! Rudy corrected.

"Bookface, Facebook same diff." Phil answered.

Then Eddie started crying again. "Milton this is all your fault."

"Me"? Milton said shocked.

"He does have a point, you made Jerry do the dare." I said.

"I didn't do nothing"! Milton pleaded. "Eddie is the one that pushed us into Jerry."

"So this is Eddie's fault." Rudy said.

"Well we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Milton." I said.

Then we all went into a huge argument.

"GUYS STOP, LOOK OVER THERE" !Jack pointed.

"Huh."?

We all looked to where Jack was pointing, and we saw Jerry being lifted up from Suicide Cliff, up into a helicopter.

Jerry's face was badly bruised and his leg was twisted.

"Jerry"! we shouted happily.

Jerry smiled at us. It looked like the smile had hurt.

Rudy started to giggle. "Eww look at his face."

Phil started to giggle too. "He looks like my wife."

"Yeah your wife's face is disgusting."

Phil gave Rudy a death glare. "I was joking."

Rudy whistled and hid behind Jack.

"Hey look it's the news reporters. "Jack pointed.

"This is going to be on television." Milton said shocked.

"I'm a witness"! Rudy said.

"This is all Eddie's fault." Milton said.

"Milton, DON'T start." Jack said.

"I'm just saying." Milton answered.

Eddie gave Milton a death glare. I stared awkwardly no knowing what to say.

Jerry was eventually taken to the hospital, and we all left Suicide Cliff.

Later, I was on a date with JACK! Well not really because Milton and Eddie are here, but whatever. We were at some Italian restaurant. Jack was sitting across from me, Eddie right next to me, and Milton sitting next to Jack.

"It's not fair how they won't let us visit Jerry in the hospital yet. He didn't look that bad." I said to Jack.

"Kim are you serious"? "His face was jacked up, it looked like this." Jack said and did this weird, disgusting face.

Jack an I bursted out laughing.

"No, it looked like this." I said and made an even weirder, disgusting face.

Jack and I laughed HARD. My stomach was hurting.

I turned and looked at Eddie who was eating his spaghetti like there was no tomorrow. He wasn't even using a fork, he was using his hands.

A waiter confronted Eddie.

"Um, sir please use a fork when your eating spaghetti." he told Eddie.

"Free country." Eddie said and continued eating.

"The customers are really disgusted with your poor manners."

"Tell the customers to suck my-

"Woah Eddie"! Jack, Milton and I said.

"Too much information." I said.

"Come on Eddie just eat with a fork, your embarrassing us!" Milton said.

"Fine." Eddie said and grabbed the fork.

"Thank you sir." the waiter said and walked away.

Eddie went back to eating with his hands.

Jack, Milton, and I shook our heads in disbelief.

"Anyway, did you guys know that snails have teeth"? Milton asked us.

"Yes." Jack and I answered.

"Did you guys know that diarrhea can be signs of constipation or sickness?"

I was about to eat my meatball but I stopped and looked at it.

"Milton, were trying to eat!" I said.

"Yeah,." Jack said annoyed.

Eddie farted. Everyone in the restaurant looked at us. Jack, Milton, and I sat awkwardly.

"EWWWWWWWWW." screamed and old lady.

"Were trying to eat food"! a man shouted.

Everyone started yelling at all of us, when their suppose to be only yelling at Eddie.

The waiter kicked us out, we tried to explain that it Eddie who farted. Jack, Milton, and I didn't do anything, but he didn't listen.

When were out, I heard everybody inside the restaurant cheer. Those people are mean…..

"And stay out"! the waiter yelled.

"Thanks a lot Eddie." I said angrily.

"You ruin everything." Milton said.

"It's not my fault, blame this stupid restaurant. I told you we should of went to Chuck E. Cheese's." Eddie said.

"Chuck E. Cheese's is for little kids. A person with no brain would know that." Milton said.

"HA! A person with no brain would be dead." Eddie said.

"Guys stop fighting, let's just go to the dojo." Jack said.

"Grr" Milton growled at Eddie.

We all started to walk to the dojo. Eddie and Milton were in front of me. Jack and I were behind them.

"Some date huh"? I said to Jack sadly.

"Hey, I got to be with you so that's all that matters." Jack said and smiled at me.

I smiled back.

Jack and I leaned in to kiss but Eddie interrupted.

"Blah, you guys make me sick." he said.

"Yeah, did you know when you kiss, you can spread millions of germs"? Milton said.

Jack and I looked at each other and shook our heads in disbelief. My head is feels like a bobble head from doing that a lot.

Even when were dating, we still get interrupted.

Oh well, who says everything has to be perfect?


	6. A Trip To The Hospital

It's been three weeks after Jerry has been taken to the hospital. The dumb doctors won't even let us visit him yet. He just has a twisted leg and a jacked up face, how bad can it be?

Anyway, I'm with the guys at the dojo and we are bored out of our minds because Rudy hasn't arrived yet.

"Where the heck is Rudy"? Eddie asked.

I shrugged. "He's always late."

Then Milton came out the bathroom wearing some kind of ridiculous ninja outfit and yelled. "JACK! I CHALLENGE YOU TO SPAR WITH ME! RIGHT NOW!"

Jack gave Milton a weird look . Jack looked at Milton's outfit and blinked repeatedly. Eddie and I started to laugh.

"Checking me out, Jack"? Milton said and wiggled his hips.

Jack grinned. "Are you sure you want to spar with me.?"

"HECK YEAH"! Milton shouted.

"Boy, that's some great confidence Milton." Eddie said.

"Yeah, Milton kick his butt"! I cheered.

"What the heck Kim? Your suppose to be on my side."

"Fine, I'll cheer for you and Eddie can cheer for Milton." I said.

"Good." Jack answered.

"LET THE SPAR ..BEGIN"! Milton shouted.

Jack immediately started to kill Milton.

"Gahhhhhhhh"! Milton screamed while trying to block Jack's punches and kicks.

"YEAH JACK! THAT'S MY MAN! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE, BOOM!" I cheered.

"MILTON! DON'T ACT LIKE A LOSER!" Eddie yelled.

"Wow, what great spirit Eddie." Milton said sarcastically.

Jack threw a punch at Milton but he caught it. "HA"!

Milton tried to flip Jack over but he couldn't. "MILTON, COME ON YOU SLOW POKE"! Eddie yelled.

"I'm trying okay"!

Milton made bathroom noises while trying to flip over Jack.

"COME ON JACK, FINISH HIM"! I cheered.

Jack kicked Milton in the stomach and he fell over. "Ooff"!

"YEAHHHHHH!" I cheered.

"HA! I WIN." Jack said happily.

"Seriously, Milton"? Eddie said.

"Gah, my stomach hurts." Milton answered.

I ran over to Jack and we high- fived.

"Great job, Jack"! "We never lose."

"We? "I'm the one who kicked his ass remember."?

"Yeah, but I was on your _side_ so technically I won too." I said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

We stood quiet looking at each other.

_Kiss him already dammit!_a voice in my head said.

"Hey, a guy should make the first move." I told it.

"_Well he ain't moving isn't he?_

"Fine. You don't have to be so pushy."

I leaned in to kiss Jack and he started to lean in too. Hey were so close, maybe we won't get interrupted this time. Wait no, I was wrong.

Out of no where Milton barfed right in front of us. "BLAHHHHHH.!"

Jack and I quickly moved away. "Ewwww." we both said.

After Milton finished barfing he said. "Oh Christmas nuts."

Eddie gave him a water bottle and he gulped the whole bottle in three seconds.

Jack handed Milton a whole pack of mints. "Here man. You REALLY, REALLY need this."

Milton put some mints in his mouth.

"Ew, whose going to clean it up.?" I asked.

"Not me." Jack and Eddie said at the same time.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late"! Rudy said finally coming into the dojo.

"Rudy finally! . Where were you.?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I was at my- than Rudy started sniffing. "What the hell is that smell."?

"Hey that rhymed." Eddie replied.

"Milton barfed on the mats." I told Rudy.

"Aw sick, I AM NOT cleaning that up." Rudy said looking towards the mats. "Anyway, I was at my mom's house because she was lonely and wanted company. We watched Titanic." Then Rudy started sniffing. "It was so amazing."

I rolled my eyes. Rudy can be so sensitive.

"Gahhhhhhh!" Milton yelled.

We all looked at him. He was sitting on a bench.

"Milton what's wrong"? Eddie asked.

"Nothing, I just like saying that." Milton replied and shrugged.

"GANGNAM STYLE." we all looked to see where the music was coming from.

"HEEEEEEEEY SEXY LADIES." Rudy took out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Really"? Jack asked and grinned.

"It's catchy." Rudy answered. He picked up the phone "Hello.?"

"Seriously? Okay, were coming! Bye . Rudy hanged up.

"Who was that."? I asked.

"It was Doctor Nelson. He says we can go visit Jerry"!

"REALLY "?! we all cheered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go"! said Jack.

"Wait, before we go someone's going to clean up that vomit and it's not me." Rudy said.

"Not me." Eddie said and put his hands up in defense.

"Definetly not me." Jack answered.

"I think Kim should clean it up." Milton suggested.

"WHAT?" "It's your vomit, you clean it up!"

Then we all started arguing until Eddie said. "Just call a cleaning guy."

"I'm not wasting fifty bucks so a guy can clean up vomit." Rudy said.

"Wait don't we have that powder thing that you pour on top of barf to make it disolve

and go away."? Jack asked.

"Yeah, why.?" Rudy asked.

I sighed.

After the vomit was FINALLY cleaned we were outside the mall. (oh yeah, forget to tell you the dojo is in a mall. Ah well, know you know.) So anyway, we finally reached Rudy's car.

"I call shotgun"! I said.

"No I want to sit in the front." Eddie said.

"Too late, I called it first." I said to him.

"Only cool people can sit in the front. Step aside." Milton said.

"I think I should sit in the front." Jack said.

"Heck no, your behind is going in the back." Eddie said.

"I called it first remember." I said annoyed.

"Cool people sit in the front Kim. Your not cool." Milton said.

"That's it"! I grabbed Milton's throat.

"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" Milton screamed.

Jack tried to pull me off. "Kim! Take it easy!"

"Guys come on"! Rudy said. He was already in the car.

Jack grabbed me by the waist and I lost my grip off Milton's throat.

Milton started breathing heavily. "I'm alive."

"Wait where's Eddie.?" Jack asked. We all turned around and saw Eddie in the front seat.

"EDDIE!" Jack, Milton, and I yelled.

"You snooze, you lose ha ha ha." he said.

Jack, Milton, and I just got into the back and Rudy drove to the hospital.

After about a half hour we finally saw a building that said: Seaford Medical Hospital

"Finally, were here!" Rudy said.

"Thank goodness. "Maybe they have some food in there." Eddie said.

Rudy rolled his eyes.

After Rudy parked the car, all of us quickly got out and ran inside the hospital. Were really excited to see Jerry.

We all went up to the front desk. "Um, were friends of Jerry Martinez. Which room is he in?" Rudy asked.

"Sign your name here first. He's in room 6b." said the nurse.

Rudy signed his name. "Thank you, 6b got it." "Come on guys let's go."

We all ran to the elevator.

Then Eddie knocked over an old lady who was walking with a cane.

"OWWW" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry"! Eddie apologized.

The old lady got up and started beating up Eddie with a cane.

"Ouch!"

"Come on!" I grabbed Eddie and pulled him inside the elevator.

Jack immediately pressed the number six .

The old lady was about to get on the elevator but the doors immediately closed.

"Oh thank goodness." Eddie said.

Milton screamed like a girl. "I'm so excited!"

Jack and I smiled at each other.

When the elevator doors opened, Rudy started running like a cheetah to room 6b.

The rest of us ran after him.

"6b yes!" Rudy screamed when he saw the door.

"Open it!" Jack said.

Rudy opened the door and we all ran inside.

"JERRY!" we all shouted.

We all looked at him….His….face…was…..completely different….

"Guys! I've missed you so much." Jerry said.

We all said nothing.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes to see if this was a dream.

Nope it's not a dream.


	7. Still In the Hospital

"Um.. guys aren't you going to say anything."?

"Who the heck are you."? Rudy asked.

"It's me! Jerry"! said "Jerry."

We all stared at his face…horrified.. well his face did look.. pretty FUNNY.

Well to describe "Jerry's" face he had a GIGANTIC nose, he only had one tooth in his mouth and it was green and yellow, his skin was darker, his eyes were blue, and his hair was PURPLE.

Then Dr. Nelson appeared. "Oh hello. Nice to see you all."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO JERRY'S FACE"? Milton blurted out.

Dr. Nelson said nothing.

"Well"? Jack said impatiently.

"Um…Dr. Nelson started to say nervously.

We all continued to stare at Jerry. Jerry smiled big showing his REALLY yellow and green tooth.

I bit my lip from laughing. Then I turned to Dr. Nelson. "Are you going to tell us or not"? I ask him.

"Well.. I.. you .. see..

"Could you hurry up"? Eddie asked.

"Eddie give him all the time he needs." Rudy said to him.

**2 minutes later…**

"I.. um…well.. the..

Rudy slapped himself in the face.

Then a nurse who looked about thirty years old walked in. "Hi"

"Hi." we all greeted impatiently.

"Ah, Tabitha can you explained what happened to Jerry's face"? Dr. Nelson asked.

"Okay.. well…I…you know…the thing….is…

Jack sighed. "Jerry, can you explain what happened to your face?….and your hair?

"Sure." Jerry answered. "So after I fell off Suicide Cliff, you guys remember seeing me with a twisted leg? Well my leg is in a cast." Jerry showed us.

"We don't care about your leg, what happened to your face"? Rudy asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright I'm getting to that." Jerry said. "Okay my face was really messed up and it turns out my nose was really broken so I got a new nose. All of my teeth also fell out except one. I haven't brushed the one tooth in weeks so that's why it's really green and yellow. I put blue contacts in my eyes because I thought it go with my really swag nose."

"What about your purple hair"? I asked curiously.

"Nurse Tabitha was washing my hair and she thought I would look even better if my hair was dyed purple."

We all looked at Nurse Tabitha.

"Yes, doesn't he look fabulous"? Nurse Tabitha answered.

_No, you made him look worse._ I wanted to say but I figured it was a little too rude.

No one said nothing and it was a pretty awkward silence.

"I'm hungry." Eddie broke the silence.

"Great. You guys can go to the cafeteria. " Dr Nelson replied.

"Isn't hospital food disgusting"? I asked.

"Hey, it won't kill you." Dr. Nelson said and shrugged.

"Come on guys, let's go eat." Rudy said.

"Yes"! Eddie cheered.

"I hope there's salad. I would like a really healthy meal." Milton said.

"Milton, this is a hospital. Everything's healthy." Jack answered.

"I'm coming too"! Jerry said and got up. "WHOA"! He fell on the floor.

"Jerry, sweetie you forgot your crutches." said Nurse Tabitha.

"I'll just get the wheelchair." said Dr. Nelson.

**20 minutes later…**

After I finished eating, the guys were arm wrestling.

Being curious, I wander off without the guys even noticing and I walk around the hospital looking through the doorways of each of the rooms.

I look through one doorway and I see a man talking to himself. I look through another doorway and I see an old lady coughing nonstop.

I just wander around the hospital like I have nothing better to do.

I walked passed a door with a boy who looked about my age and he was in a wheelchair.

"Hey"!

"Huh"?

"Come." he says to me.

I walk inside the hospital room. "Hi" I say awkwardly.

"What's your name."? The boy asked me.

"I'm Kim."

"Cool, I'm Steve. "What brings you to the hospital"?

I sit down on the bed. He moves his wheelchair closer to me.

"Visiting a friend." I answer.

"Oh….that's really awes- all of a sudden he grabs me and kisses me.

"ET FOF ME"! I manage to say out my mouth. I try to pull him off but his grip is too strong.

"Hey Kim! I've been looking for you every- ….WHAT THE HELL"?

I finally manage to push Steve off of me. "Jack it's not what you think"!

KIM, ARE YOU SERIOUS"? Jack's face looked hurt.

"Jack, let me explain"!

"NO, WERE OVER." Jack said and walked out.

I can feel the tears in my eyes. I turn and look at Steve angrily.

"Hey, at least you got me baby." he said.

I punched him in the face.

"Owwwww."


	8. A Very Unique Ending

I immediately race out the hospital room after Jack.

"JACK"! I shout.

"Kim, where are you going baby"? Steve yells after me.

I'm trying to find Jack, but the hallways are crowded with nurses, doctors, and patients.

_Damn where is he?_

"Kim"! Steve is in his wheelchair chasing after me.

Then luckily Eddie comes out of nowhere and accidentally pushes Steve, causing him and his wheelchair to knock over and fall on the floor.

"OWWWW"! Steve yells in pain. Since Steve had a broken leg, he couldn't get up.

"Sorry dude." Eddie awkwardly apologized and ran towards me. "Kim"! he said breathing heavily.

"Eddie, you have to help me find Jack"! I tell him about the stupid mishap that happened like about three minutes ago.

"WHAT ? You and Jack are made for each other. I can't believe he broke up with you. It's a good thing that I pushed Steve over.

Then I saw Milton running from down the hall. He tripped over Steve on the floor and tumbled on top of him.

"Gahhhh"!

"OWWW."!

"Oh my"! said a red headed nurse. The nurse helped Steve up and lifted him into his wheelchair.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me up"? Milton whined.

The nurse gave Milton a weird look.

"Fine, I'll get up myself."

"I don't know why you got out here Steve. I'm taking you back to your room. Hey, wait a sec-.. HOW DID YOU GET A BLACK EYE"? the nurse asked angrily.

"Uh..my..love…

I shot Steve an evil glare from down the hall.

"Um, I accidently punched myself in the face. Just take me back to my room" Steve answered plainly.

Milton finally got up and ran toward Eddie and I.

"Hey guys. This old lady has a crush on me and she tried to touch me in REALLY weird places so, I ran and I ran and I ran and I ran and I ran-

I slapped Milton across his face.

"Thanks" he replied breathlessly. "So anyway, where's Jack"?

Again I explained the stupid mishap, but now I told it to Milton.

"Holy Christmas Nuts, that's TERRIBLE."!

"I need to find Jack"!

"Okay, let's split up." Milton suggested.

**A half hour later..**

Did you guys find him"? Milton asked.

"No. I literally looked around the whole hospital." I answered sadly.

"No, I didn't find Jack either but I did find some candy on the floor." Eddie said and smiled.

"You know I'm just going to text him and ask him where he is." Milton said.

"Wow, why didn't we think of that before instead of running up and down the hospital." I answered dumbfounded.

"I don't know. It seems that I'm the only one with some common sense around here."

I punch Milton in the arm. "OW"!

Then a sound came from Milton's phone.

"Jack replied"? Eddie and I asked anxiously.

"Yeah-

"Give it to me"! I grab Milton's phone away and look at Jack's text. It said: _I'm outside. I need to be alone._

Jack's outside." I say. _He's probably heartbroken…_

"Seriously, he's outside? After we ran all around the hospital to look for him"? Eddie asked unbelievably.

Milton shrugged. "We just wasted thirty minutes of our lives."

"I'm going outside." I say and run as fast as I can out of the hospital.

Then I spotted Jack leaning on a pole outside.

I ran toward him. "Jack"!

Jack glances at me "What"?

"Listen , Jack let me explain." I say hopelessly.

Jack looks at me.

"So I was walking around the hospital and this guy in a wheelchair told me to come into his room. I walked inside his room and he started asking me random questions. Then out of nowhere he grabs me and kisses me, and his grip was apparently too strong for me, and that's when you came in and freaked out."

"So that's what happened."?

"Yes come on Jack, I'd never cheat on you."

Jack smiles at me. "Yeah, I should trust you more, and maybe you should learn more self- defense.

"So were back together again"?

"What do you think"?

""Definitely"!

Jack and I lean in to kiss ..and holy crap there's no interuptions!

When the kiss was over, Rudy and Eddie busted through the hospital doors.

"Come on, we got to go"! Rudy yelled panicked.

"What happened"? Jack asked immediately.

"Explain later, just run"!

Milton came out the hospital doors pushing Jerry on his wheelchair.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhh"!

"RUN"! Jerry yelled looking at Jack and I.

**15 minutes later..**

So the guys and I are all in Rudy's car and were headed back to the dojo.

Sadly, Jerry had the front seat and Milton, Jack, Eddie, and I all had to squeeze in the back seats.

It turns out that Rudy, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie accidently knocked over expensive hospital equipment, and the doctors were chasing them angrily.

There's always something stupid that happens with him...

Then Eddie farted.

"EDDIE"!

* * *

** THE END!**

**Thanks to everyone who read my story! I don't really know what to say...but I hoped you guys liked it. If you didn't then...**

**(takes out gun) don't even think about adding a mean review. But it's your opinion, and I actually don't have a gun. ..so **

**SO LONG!**


End file.
